


Commitment

by Beyond_Zenith



Series: Zakuul Relationship Customs [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Customs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, SWTOR, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Crisis On Umbara Spoilers, Zakuul, Zakuul Customs, kotet, kotfe, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: Arcann has received a surprising package and ponders over what to do with it.Reposted from my Tumblr.





	Commitment

The Alliance’s main cantina was always buzzing with life. Technicians, force users, diplomats, it didn’t matter who you were, you would always eat at the cantina at least twice a week.

It was the lack of tables and chairs that meant that intermingling was common. Jedi ate with Sith, Republic troopers drank and gambled with Empire intelligence personnel, and while many still held grudges, they were forgotten in the cantina.

Just like many things however, there were exceptions. In this instance, the exception was a man who sat alone in the corner of the cantina, his attention focused squarely on a glittery object in his hand.

Even those though who rarely kept up with galactic affairs could easily identify him. The scars that covered the left side of his face and the metallic arm not far from them made it clear it was the former Zakuulan emperor, Arcann.

Ever since he joined the Alliance, he’d been a pariah, only spared from being attacked thanks to the Commander’s orders. This didn’t stop people from avoiding him like he’d contracted the Rakghoul plague, however.

The main issue Arcann had with his pariah status was his limited access to knowledge and advice, especially of the personal kind. If he needed either, there were limited avenues for him to obtain it.

His mother or the Commander were his first stop. Both offered advice on any topic he brought them in a welcoming, friendly manner. His next option would be the upper echelons of the Alliance. They weren’t as hostile or uncaring as other personnel, but they’d all try to limit their contact with him, leading to quick, brash answers.

Normally he’d have gone to them by now, however Senya was currently on Zakuul training new Knights and the Commander and the other Alliance leaders were dealing with the fallout of Theron’s betrayal.

As a result, much of Arcann’s day had been spent pondering what to do about a box and a flower.

The box was square in shape, and scarlet in colour, with edges trimmed in gold. The design was simple, but it had clearly been crafted with an expert eye.

At first, he though the box may contain a booby trap or at least the usual threats of vengeance and dismemberment. He’d considered simply handing it to the bases security forces, but the Commanders recently run in with Theron quickly quashed that thought. The Commander didn’t need additional stress because of him.

The next best option was simply throwing it away, perhaps into the nearby forests. Though he could be dooming some poor patrolman to death if it was a trap or insulting someone if it was unlikely as it was, a gift.

After a short while, his curiosity took over and he quickly opened the box, being greeted with a flower.

The flower sat at the centre of a strip of red silk, which greatly enhanced its features. The petals were made of a white jewel he didn’t know, and were gathered into six rows, which spiralled into the centre, where a yellow topaz sat. It glittered in his hand as he held it, barely taking up the palm of his hand.

Arcann had known what the flower was the moment he first saw it, after all, the look of a Zakuulan Commitment Jewel was difficult to miss, even though he’d only seen one physically a few times throughout the years.

The idea behind them was simple. If you were unsure someone was ready for a relationship, you could send them a Commitment Jewel, usually shaped as a flower or animal. If they wanted a relationship, they’d wear the accompanying fabric strip, showing the sender they were approachable. If not, they’d tie the strip around the jewel and display it in a prominent position in their home.

He wasn’t worried about prying questions, the only people who’d care to notice were either off-planet or too busy with their own affairs.

The thing that concerned him most was the potential that this was a trap. Maybe one of his enemies had decided to strike at him, or maybe it was another Alliance traitor seeking to manipulate him.

Regardless, he had a choice to make, wear the strip and see what comes of it or don’t.

He stared at the jewel, this mind ticking away with positives and negatives. He must have been sitting there for hours before he gently placed the flower back into its case, before tucking into a hidden pocket in his equipment bag.

It only took him a few quick, awkward movements to tie the silk around his left wrist, using his other hand to tighten it securely. He observed it for a moment, a hopeful look briefly took over his face before he picked up his bag and exited the cantina.

He had no idea what would come of this, but he hoped it would be something good.


End file.
